The power of the Mind
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Eggman is close to victory because Sonic and Shadow are on the brink. However, a visitor to mobius aims to change that, but can he rally his friends and win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Josh Stein [No Relation to "Josh Stein" in any other story] was having a normal day. It was summer break, so he was on his laptop surfing the internet as usual. He had just finished putting the finishing touches on a 3-d model of Tails, or rather a powered up fan made version he called "Fire Tails". Josh was considering modding one of his favorite games to make Fire Tails a playable character. Though those games had nothing to do with the Sonic the Hedgehog series at all, he wanted to do it anyway. Little did he realize that something big was about to happen.

From his laptop came a voice, it sounded female, cool, and flowing, "The Servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart". Josh kept surfing, figuring that one of the tabs he had open on his internet browser must be playing an ad for a new Sonic game or something. The voice continued, "The chosen's mind has the power to shape the chaos" Josh frowned, he'd never heard that in the 'master emerald chant' before. The voice continued "The chaos of the madman must be stopped by the chosen's mind" Josh started to wonder what program was playing the weird chant, he tried to move the mouse, only to find that the computer wasn't responding to anything he tried. The voice finished more dramatically "Your journey begins, Sky the Fox!" and a white light came out of the computer. Josh was too surprised to move so the light enveloped him and he passed out.

Josh found himself floating in the middle of an endless sky. It seemed to be mid day, but there was no sign of a sun anywhere. The situation he was in had a dream like quality to it, so floating in the air didn't bother him. Something about his body didn't feel right, so he looked down at himself and was surprised to see sky blue fur along with white fur where his clothes should be and that his store brand sneakers had been replaced with the kind of shoes Sonic and Tails normally wear. He looked at his hands and saw white gloves over them. Josh felt the prescience of another part of his body and looked behind him to see a fluffy tail. He reasoned that he must look a lot like Tails, but with blue fur where the orange fur would be and only 1 tail. Then he saw his laptop in front of him. He reached for it, but before he could touch it, it changed into a futuristic looking wrist watch like device, which floated over and attached itself to his wrist. Josh flipped the top of it open and a hologram keyboard and screen projected from it. Josh smiled at his new gadget, and then everything faded.

The feeling of moist air met Josh's senses as he opened his eyes. The sky overhead looked dark, like it was about to rain. "What a weird dream" he said out loud, but his voice didn't sound right. He could feel it in his throat, but it sounded almost like Tails's voice, not at all like his. He sat up and saw that several things where very wrong. Not only was he lying in the middle of a grassy field, he had the blue and white fur, shoes, tail, and wrist comp from before. That wasn't even all, in front of him was a loop made out of rock, it looked just like the one in the green hill zone stage of super smash bros brawl. "That's weird" Josh said to himself, "The only place where you'd see something like that is Mobius" the strangest thing was that this situation felt very real: not dream like at all. He was about to pinch himself when his sensitive fox ears heard a cry of "Help! Sonic! Help me!" Josh got to his feet and ran towards the sound of the voice, had he not been so concerned at the moment he'd have marveled at the speed he was achieving. As he got closer, he realized that the voice sounded very familiar. He confirmed his suspicions as to whose it was as he came to the top of a hill. Josh saw Tails running, but from the way he was moving it looked as if he was very tired. In the distance Josh could see some vague metallic shapes. Josh turned his gaze back to Tails as Tails tripped, but didn't try to get up. A wave of pure concern swept over Josh, he ran down to where Tails was and turned him over. Tails looked like he'd been beaten up recently and had just run a marathon afterwards. His eyes were open, but he looked like he couldn't possibly be processing what he was seeing. Josh vaguely noticed that he was around the same height as Tails which was another oddity but he had no time to dwell on it since his ears picked up mechanical noises in the distance. After seeing how Tails was running he knew he had to find a place to hide. He saw a small grove of trees, picking up Tails bridal style, Josh ran for the trees. Just as he reached them, it started to rain. Once he was safely hidden, Josh looked at Tails again, Tails had seemingly fallen asleep in his arms. Josh was wondering how things could have possibly ended up like this for his favorite Sonic character. Reflecting on how Sonic was nowhere to be found even when Tails cried out for his help, Josh thought to himself "Something is very wrong here".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Josh looked around and was about to leave the safety of the trees when he heard Tails stirring. It was slow, but he was definitely stirring. Josh wondered what he should say, he didn't want to seem threatening by asking too many questions and he also felt awkward about giving his name. Then he recalled the voice from before, "Your journey begins, Sky the Fox". Josh knew what to say, also given his new form, Sky felt like a natural name for him. Tails opened his eyes and Sky couldn't hide his concern even if he wanted to. "I saw you trip and fall in the field back there, are you ok?" he asked. Tails looked at him as if he was thinking of what to say. "I was running from Eggman's robots and must have passed out from the strain." Tails finally replied, "Thanks for saving me..." Sky knew Tails didn't know his name yet and said "Call me Sky... and you must be Tails". Tails was mildly surprised that Sky knew his name and it showed, so Sky added "You and Sonic saved Mobius countless times, how could I not know your name?" with a tone of admiration. Tails smiled, but then looked concerned. Sky looked around again, and then asked the question that was bugging him "Speaking of Sonic, where is he?" Tails started to tear up, "Eggman has him" he sobbed, "Sonic and I went to take back Shadow's inhibitor rings which Eggman had stolen a few days ago, and Eggman got him! I barely escaped." Sky couldn't help himself, he pulled Tails into a comforting hug. Tails was surprised, but accepted the gesture.

While comforting Tails, Sky noticed a glint of green from a knot in the tree he was under. He reached in and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, then he looked at Tails again, Tails still looked like he was in bad shape and that bothered Sky. Suddenly the chaos emerald glowed and as it did, Tails's cuts started to heal and his breathing became more even. "Did I do that?" Sky asked aloud. Tails shrugged. Then they heard mechanical sounds in the distance again. "We have to get moving" Tails said, suddenly alert. Sky was wondering where to hide the Chaos Emerald when he accidently touched it to his wrist computer. There was a flash and the Emerald was gone, but one of the display lights on the computer light up green. The duo made it a short distance from the grove before they were surrounded by robots. One of them had a TV screen in its chest. The screen turned on to reveal Eggman's face. "Greetings Tails, and... whoever you are." Eggman said. "I'm surprised you gave me the slip for this long but now I finally caught you." Tails spoke angrily, "What have you done with Sonic!" Eggman simply replied, "He's fine... for now, but in a few days my mind control implant will be complete, and then my most dangerous enemy will now be my faithful servant" Eggman gave his characteristic laugh and then continued, "You know, there's an opening at my fortress for a brainwashed mechanic, care to surrender to me Tails? Or will I have to take you by force?" Sky couldn't take the way Eggman was talking to his favorite character, or was it now more accurate to say his new friend? He picked up a rock and threw it at the screen. However because of the wind and rain his aim was off and he hit the camera and microphone below it instead. Eggman looked annoyed and said "If you can still hear me Tails, your mine no matter what you do!" He laughed again and ended the transmission. The robots edged closer as Tails wondered what to do. Sky heard the same voice from before, "The chosen's mind has the power to shape the chaos" and saw his wrist comp glow. Somehow, he knew what to do. He opened his wrist comp and the display showed the 3d model of Fire Tails. Sky chanted, "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart . The mind has the power to shape the Chaos. My good friend, receive the power of Fire Tails!" A flash of energy shot from Sky's wrist comp and connected with Tails. Tails's fur changed color so it was the same color as a flame, and he seemed to glow with the heat of a fire. After looking at himself for a second, Tails flew into action, literally. Spinning his namesake tails, he took to the air. The robots aimed their guns at him but before they could fire, Tails shot fire from his hands at them, these robots were lightly armored, so the fire quickly destroyed their internal systems. Finally only the robot with the TV was left, Tails landed and formed a fireball in his hands, "This is for Sonic!" he said and threw it at the robot. There was an explosion and all that was left of the robot was a few pieces of metal and a smoking crater. After a few seconds, Tails's fur returned to normal and he asked aloud "How'd I do that?" Sky responded, "Its a guess, but I think I gave you that form with the power of the Chaos Emerald I found." Tails turned to look at Sky and said, "Thanks." Sky had an idea, "You know what we should do now?" he asked rhetorically, "We should rescue Sonic!" Tails caught his mood and replied, "Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to reach Eggman's fortress. Once the fortress was within sight, Sky and Tails took cover behind a boulder and began to compose their plan. "I could fly us in through an air vent" Tails thought out loud. Sky considered, and then replied, "Sooner or later Eggman is going to realize that the squad of robots he sent to capture you isn't coming back. Once he does, he'll be on full alert for you to try and get Sonic back." Tails's face fell when he heard that, especially since he knew it was true. Sky continued, "We need a diversion, and I've got an explosive idea". Tails listened intently as Sky explained his plan.

Eggman was having a good week. It all started a few days ago when he lured Shadow into fighting a heavily armored robot in one of his old bases. As predicted Shadow destroyed the robot with a chaos blast, but he had to remove his inhibitor rings to do so. Thus Eggman stole the rings and triggered base's self destruct system. Shadow escaped with chaos control, but without his inhibitor rings he quickly ran out of strength during the following battles. Shadow was believed to have been rescued by Sonic but it didn't matter at the moment, he was out of the picture either way. Eggman hadn't destroyed the inhibitor rings, they were a treasure of his grandfather's genius after all and he thought he might want them around for something later. As predicted Sonic came charging in to take back the rings a day later. However Eggman was expecting this. He readied the same trap that he used the day he awakened dark gaia, but with some slight modifications, and sooner or later he had Sonic in stasis. The only downside was that the Chaos emeralds had scattered and Tails had escaped. "What's taking that robot patrol so long?" Eggman asked aloud as he paced around in his control room. His two robotic assistants, Decoe and Bocoe just shrugged [Author's note: This story doesn't relate to Sonic X at all. I just chose Decoe and Bocoe since I can write them better than I can Orbot and Cuebot]. Eggman didn't seem too bothered, and continued, "Oh well, I can catch that annoying fox later, or I can have Sonic do it!" He said the last part with a distinctly evil look in his eyes "Now that would be -" he was cut off by the sound of a large explosion. "What was that!?" he exclaimed. Decoe typed away furiously on a computer console and then replied, "The north end of the base is under attack. An entire section missile launchers just exploded." Eggman was surprised, "Who could be attacking us now?" he questioned rhetorically, then he continued, "Whoever they are I won't let them ruin my plans! Send all robots to secure the north end of the base, and put out that fire!" Decoe and Bocoe nodded and relayed the orders via computer consoles.

Tails had assumed Fire Tails form and had thrown a fireball into the base, luckily it had struck a section of missile launchers. The attack had taken some effort so afterwards Sky said to Tails "Let me carry you so you can save your strength for later." Tails nodded and Sky carried Tails around to the other side of the base. Then Tails flew himself and Sky into an air vent. Once inside, they discovered a problem. "This grate is welded shut" Tails said anxiously. Sky knew that was a problem: there was no space for fireworks, and even if there was the noise would probably get them discovered anyway. Then his wrist comp beeped. Sky opened it and saw on the display a button labeled "Laser Blade" He pressed it and a light saber blade like beam extended from the front of the wrist comp. "Cool!" Tails said quietly. Sky cut through the grate and the duo ran around the base looking for Sonic. Because of the diversion, there were very few security bots and thus the duo could hear them coming and avoid them. Sooner or later they found the room where Sonic was held captive. He was in a glass tube with a strange energy field around it. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be ok. Tails typed a command into a nearby computer terminal and lowered the stasis field. "Now all we have to do is get him out of that tube" Tails said and then his expression faltered, "What if we're too late" he asked aloud. "If Eggman had already brainwashed Sonic do you really think he'd still have him in here?" Sky answered. Tails replied, "Good point". Sky used his laser blade to cut a hole in the tube, then stepped back to allow Tails to grab Sonic.

Sonic opened his eyes wearily and saw that he was in Tails's arms. "Tails?" he said slowly, "What happened? The last thing I remember was being caught in Eggman's trap." "Sonic your safe" Tails said and hugged him, despite the spines Sonic had. After Tails let go, Sonic turned and saw Sky. Tails made introductions: "Sonic this is Sky, he helped me rescue you and Sky this is Sonic, the fastest thing alive." Sonic and Sky shook hands. Then Sonic remembered what he'd come for. "Hey Tails, what'dya say we grab shadow's rings and blow this joint." Sky continued the line of thought, "You mean have Tails hack into the computer system and activate the self destruct sequence these bases always seem to have?" Sonic turned to him and said "Not what I meant but hey, that's a great idea." Tails went back to the terminal and started typing. Sonic ran off, and came back a minute later with Shadow's inhibitor rings. Then the base's loudspeakers recited a message, "This fortress will self destruct in 5 minutes."

Meanwhile in the control room, Eggman paced around and waited for news on the assault on his base. Bocoe finally spoke up, "Fire suppression complete Dr." Eggman responded, "Good, but did my robot army find who was responsible?" Decoe shook his head. Eggman looked annoyed and was about to give an order when the base's loud speakers recited a message: "This fortress will self destruct in 5 minutes." Eggman exclaimed, "What? I didn't order that! Shut off the self destruct sequence you brainless bolt buckets!" Decoe and Bocoe typed furiously but the system replied, "Access denied" each time they tried. Eggman looked angry and ranted, "No one denies Dr. Eggman!" However after a few minutes of trying to access the computer himself, Eggman had to give up and escape in his egg mobile.


End file.
